Kagemusha The Story of Tamahashi Aki
by xAkix
Summary: Take a walk through life in Aki's shoes. See how she saw the world of Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou. Aki's POV of Dragon Man 180's Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou.
1. Prologue: The Tamahashi Clan

Aki's story – Spin off of "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou"

Started May 21, 2005 at 10:42 PM

**A/N:** Yes another fic. This is the spin-off I've been meaning to write for a long time. So shoot me…anyways, it's here, so yeah. "NTKH" Is © to Dragon Man, I do not own Naruto that is © to Kishimoto Masashi. However, I will soon own Neji-kun. I wish. Anyway, Aki, Aki's family, and this story are © to me. So screw you, lawyers and legal people that want to sue! I'll shut up. Enjoy…

* * *

Prologue: The Tamahashi Clan

The Tamahashi's weren't too well known, all everyone really knew was that they were distantly related to the Nara clan and they crafted fine shinobi weaponry and tools. Other than that, not much was known of them.

The Tamahashi's had been making weapons for generations, each generation passing down their own skill to the next, a new technique or skill passed on to each Tamahashi youth. It was seen almost as a right of passage or a coming of age to pass down a personal skill to the next ones in line. It was tradition that each Tamahashi had to invent their own skill and pass it down, so that way the list of techniques would always continue, never to end until the last Tamahashi passed on. But if they did not make their own skill, they were seen as unworthy to have the family name, and they were disowned. Thankfully, none yet had had to receive such a shameful fate.

The Tamahashi clan, as aforementioned, makes shinobi weaponry. They also happen to own the shop where they sold their wares, and they lived in the moderately-sized apartment above the shop.

The current Tamahashi clan head, Tamahashi Keisuke, a proud husband and father of two very beautiful children. Keisuke was a jounin, a master of the family kage jutsus, and an ANBU captain. His wife, Kanna, possessed a number of great talents, including near flawless aim and precision when throwing projectiles. Keisuke's first child, his one and only son, Toji, was a prodigy at birth. Toji was fairly young and had already attained the rank of Chuunin. Keisuke's second child, his only daughter, Aki, just a fresh face into the Konoha Ninja Academy, had already begun to show promise of a fine kunoichi. Keisuke could have never been more proud of his family. Everything was, in a word, perfect. Sales at the shop were going great, Toji was by far, one of the best Chuunin Konoha had ever seen, Aki was progressing at the Academy at a rapid rate, and Kanna remained the little piece of heaven that Keisuke desperately needed after a hard day's work. No matter what, Kanna was always there for him. She was his foundation when times got rocky, and she provided him with love and encouragement, just like a good wife would. And for that, Keisuke could have never been happier about his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is. I hope you like it. This is my New Year's surprise to everyone. And I know it's really short, but I promise you that the chapters do get longer, as more and more things take place in Aki's life. Hopefully you will enjoy it and it shall live up to Dragon Man's story. I do hope I'm doing you justice with this, my friend. Because you are one hell of a writer. This fic wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thank you so much Dragon Man. I owe you one! Hell, I owe you more than one! After all the betas you've done for me! The praise that you so surely deserve cannot possibly be bestowed upon you. You're truly great. For those of you who don't know him, please, read his work. You will find, as I have that he is an excellent writer, and the stories he tells truly go beyond the reaches of the normal imagination.

Happy New Year Everyone! Let's make 2006 a great year!

-Aki


	2. First Shadow: The Academy

**Disclaimer:** Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

First Shadow: The Academy

"See you when you get out, alright?" Toji had said to me with a smile.

Would I really see him again? Of course I would. I'm just being stupid. Again. Besides, it's not like he's got a mission today. He's just going to be helping out Dad at work.

All around me, there are faces, happy smiling faces, nervous, anxious faces, just too many to name. The bell hasn't rung to signal us in. I'm so scared, yet so excited to be here. The bell chimes, and I slowly walk forward, passing a girl with pink hair, and another with bright blonde hair. They look like they're both friends. Maybe I can talk to them at lunchtime? Maybe they can be my friends too? I don't know. I keep walking forward, I'm inside, I've just walked through the door. A very hyperactive blonde boy rushes past me. Somehow he looks familiar to me. But he was moving too fast, I couldn't see his face.

"Welcome everyone! I see lots of fresh faces and I can't wait to get started on training you all!" A voice said loudly above the childish chatter.

I turn and see a tall man; he's a Chuunin, just like brother. His hair is dark, and it's funny. It reminds me of a peacock's plume. He smiles at all of us and tells us to follow him. I don't move. The rest of the students push and shove me along. I hate crowds. And loud places. To my misfortune, this academy is both crowded and noisy. Oh joy.

We finally get to the classroom, and we take seats. Everyone sits with the friends they've made. I'm alone, and I sit in the back. I can see Shikamaru, I know him, but not really. He's just barely related to me. We don't really talk much. But it's nice when we do. He looks like he always does. Ready to fall asleep at a moment's notice.

The man that showed us to class in front of the room and he introduces himself as our sensei. His name is Iruka. Brother has told me about him. Brother says that Iruka is a nice man. He looks nice to me, and I know brother wouldn't lie about something like that…I trust him, just as he trusts me.

Iruka-sensei starts talking about what it takes to be a shinobi. I'm not listening. My parents have repeated this same speech at least twenty times. Plus, I had to listen to it again when the Hokage spoke at my brother's graduation ceremonies for going from an academy student to Genin and from Genin to Chuunin. I'm just waiting until he's a Jounin. That won't be too far from now. Toji's really good at what he does. He'll be graduating any day now. Next thing I know, he'll be the next Hokage…But then again, the Yondaime has a son, so he'll probably get Hokage-status before brother will. That lucky brat. Oh well, that's life. I'll get over it.

I sigh as I look around the room, looking at all the people here. I see that hyperactive blonde that passed me. I remember him now. He's Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage's son. I see the pink-haired and blonde girl too. Then, I see a pale boy with dark hair and a red and white fan crest on his back…An Uchiha. I know him. He's Uchiha Sasuke. He's got an older brother, Itachi. My brother knows him. They're good friends. I haven't really talked to Sasuke, or anyone but brother to be honest. I keep looking around and I see a girl, also pale, but with long bluish-black hair. She turns around, as if she senses my stare. I see her eyes. They're a sort of lavender-white color. I know this girl too. Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga clan heiress. Of course, I don't know her personally, just like I don't know Sasuke or Shikamaru personally. I only know them by their reputation. The Uchihas and Hyuugas are the two most powerful clans in Konoha, and the Naras, well, they're my relatives.

Iruka's still talking as my eyes continue to wander. I see a fat kid eating some chips. He doesn't look very interesting to me at the moment. I turn away and see a mysterious looking boy wearing sunglasses of some sort and a coat. Brother told me about these people…The Aburame clan. They have an alliance with these sort of bugs or something, and they play host to these bugs and let them eat their chakra, the bugs in exchange, help them. Another boy, only this one has a very dog-like appearance, and a white puppy sitting on his spiky brown-haired head, obviously an Inuzuka.

Finally, Iruka-sensei finishes his long and boring speech, the people who were listening stand up and start forming a line. What are we doing? Thankfully, my distant relative helps answer my question.

"Iruka-sensei, what are we doing right now?" he asked.

"We're going outside to practice some basic chakra gathering." Iruka answered.

I grumbled under my breath, I didn't want to do anything on the first day! I was hoping everything would just be a bunch of talking…oh well. It's not too hard. Brother showed me how to gather chakra. It's not anything hard, like making a Bunshin clone…

Outside in our line, Iruka-sensei talks about how to gather chakra, and demonstrates, giving us a few minutes to practice. Finally he pulls out a big scroll and starts reading off names.

"Aburame, Shino!" he calls out.

The mysterious sunglasses kid walks forward. Shino, huh? Interesting name…

Shino forms a seal, and chakra is built up. I can feel it from where I stand. I bet this guy is strong…

Iruka nods that Shino passed, and he reads off the next name, "Akimichi, Chouji." The fat kid walks forward, stuffing the last of his chips into his mouth before making a seal. I have no idea if he did anything at all. I can't feel anything like I did when Shino went. Chouji falls back into the line and a few other names are called, still I can't sense anyone's chakra…do any of them even _know_ how to find the chakra in themselves so they _can_ gather it? I sigh. How disappointing.

"Haruno, Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl steps forward. She looks confident. She gathers a great amount of chakra, and I can sense it. Finally! Someone who knows what they're doing! The Hyuuga girl goes next, followed by the Inuzuka boy. More unimportant and insignificant people are called forward before Shikamaru finally gets his turn. He still looks bored. He makes his seal and does fairly well. A few more insignificant people until my name is called…Finally, I hear it!

"Tamahashi, Aki."

I walk forward from the line, nearly shaking with excitement. I know I can do this! I make the seal, and I feel the chakra molding itself into shape. Iruka-sensei smiles and gives me a slight pat on the back. I know I did well. As I walk back, I see Shikamaru's face. He looks surprised. I grin, thinking about what he may be thinking of me. However, my glory doesn't last. The Uchiha boy is called forward, and the chakra he gathers is immense. Much more than what I'd put together. Now all the girls, except for the Hyuuga girl, are fawning over him. How sickening. Naruto, the Hokage's son is next. The commotion made from Sasuke's performance dies down quickly as all watch with bated breath, hoping for a more exciting performance from the Yondaime's heir. Naruto does just as good as Sasuke, and everyone claps and cheers. I admit I gave a short applause. The blonde girl goes last, and we are all ushered back into the classroom. I look at the clock on the wall, wishing that this day would go by faster. Iruka-sensei talks a little more, and we take a few notes. He says that if we do well in basics, we'll start on jutsus early. My interested is piqued somewhat.

A bell rings, and everyone pulls out lunch containers, heading outside. I grab my lunch and follow them. Upon arriving outside, I see that everyone's split off into their own little groups. I suddenly feel all alone. I'm too shy to ask anyone if I can sit with them, especially since I don't really know anyone here in the first place. I wish Toji-nii-chan was here. Then I wouldn't be alone. I walk off to a vacant spot under a shady tree and sit down to eat.

"Oi, Tamahashi-san, don't sit by yourself!" Shikamaru calls from behind me.

I turn around and see him motioning for me to join him. I gather my lunch and take a seat next to him.

"This is my relative. We're barely related though." Shikamaru says, speaking to the fat kid, who I finally notice is sitting nearby.

Chouji nods, stuffing his face.

"Does he ever stop eating?" I whisper to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugs. "Shhh…don't say anything. He'll get all mad and offended." He replies quietly.

I smile slightly and nod in understanding.

By the end of lunch, I finally know someone in my class. We go back into the classroom as the bell chimes again, only this time I sit with Shikamaru and Chouji. The rest of the day suddenly isn't as bad anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post anything. I've been busy. School's been giving me hell. Essays, tests, you know, the stuff that wants to make you kill yourself…Anyways, until next time! And my Inuyasha fans, Ch. 19 is in progress and near completion, so please be patient. XD Ja ne until next time! 


	3. Second Shadow: Sweet Reward

**Disclaimer: **Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Second Shadow: Sweet Reward

"Nii-chan! Guess what, guess what!" I exclaim excitedly to my brother.

"What Aki-chan?" He asks.

"I made a friend today! And I got to do a basic chakra mold!"

"That's great! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be a great shinobi one day. I can see it already. You'll probably be just as good as me!"

"You really think so, Nii-chan?"

"I have no doubt you'll be one of Konoha's best kunoichi ever! I bet Mom and Dad are real anxious to hear about your first day. Let's not keep them waiting!"

I simply smiled and nodded in response.

"Bye Tamahashi-chan! See you tomorrow!" Shikamaru called after me as I began to leave.

"Bye Nara-san!" I yelled back.

I turned back to my brother, only to see his smiling face.

"If we hurry, we can sneak an ice cream before dinner." He said to me with a small smirk.

I grinned. Any excuse for ice cream was a good one. He took my hand and lifted me onto his back and ran for the ice cream shop just a few blocks away.

I got off his back and touched down onto the floor.

"What flavor do you want, Aki-chan?"

"Strawberry, Nii-chan! You know it's my favorite!"

He grins at me, ordering a scoop of strawberry for me and peanut butter pecan for himself. He takes out his wallet and pays, ice creams in his hands. We walk around, looking for a table, when someone calls my brother.

"Hey, Toji! Over here!" A voice that I recognize calls.

"Oh, hey Itachi!" My brother calls back.

"I see you had the same idea as I did…"

I look where Itachi is sitting and I spot Sasuke sitting with him, both Uchiha brothers enjoying an ice cream cone.

"Well, it _was_ their first day after all."

"But it's probably in our nature too. Spoiling our younger siblings because we can't help it. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks up and nods fervently before going back to his ice cream.

"Come and sit with us, Toji. There's plenty of room."

My brother nods and we join Itachi and Sasuke in the booth. I sit with my brother in the vacant seat across from the two Uchihas.

"So, Aki how was your first day?" Itachi asks me.

"Oh…it was good." I reply, taking a few licks of ice cream.

"Sasuke tells me you got to gather chakra today…"

I nod in reply.

"How'd you do with that, Aki?"

I stay silent, my face slowly flushing. I really don't like a lot of attention on me. Desperately, I look to my brother to save me; he glances back at me and grins, understanding completely.

"She passed with flying colors thanks to my lessons." My brother answered for me. "How'd Sasuke do?"

"He did really great. All because of me!"

My brother and Itachi both started laughing very loudly, before finally stopping when the manager of the store sent a glare in our direction. Both of them quickly apologized, sighing.

"Once Sasuke learns how to use Sharingan, I bet he'll be better than Aki."

"I don't think so. Once Aki-chan here masters all our family jutsu, she could probably wipe the floor with Sasuke!"

"Nothing beats the Sharingan!"

"What about Byakugan?" I ask softly.

Itachi stops in his diatribe, nervously laughing.

"Oh yeah…sorry, I got a little too excited there…"

"I swear Itachi, you're getting stupider by the minute!"

"Hey!"

"But it's true isn't it?"

"Haha, yeah, if you say so."

"I don't think you're stupid, Nii-chan." Sasuke says defensively.

"That's good to hear, Sasuke. But Toji's just messing around. He's not being serious. So don't worry about it!"

My brother glances at clock, muttering angrily as he does so.

"Damn. Come on Aki-chan, we've got to go. We're going to be late for dinner. Hurry and finish that ok?"

I nodded, taking bites of the sugary substance which I love so much, ignoring the frozen sensation in my mouth as my taste buds freeze over. Toji does the same, and we say quick goodbyes before rushing out the door.

We ran down the streets of Konoha, our family shop finally coming into view. We quickened our pace and stopped to take a breath in front of the door before finally going inside and climbing the stairs in the shop.

"There you are!" My mother's voice said, relieved.

"Sorry we took so long…it's my fault really. I stopped and chatted with Itachi on the way…" My brother replied apologetically.

"That's alright, my son. Your father and I have been waiting for your return. We're very eager to hear about Aki's first day."

My brother grinned at me, while I laughed nervously. Naturally, he was right. Of course they'd wanted to hear _everything_.

"Come, dinner's ready."

My brother and I followed after our mother into the kitchen, taking seats at the table. Our father walked in a few seconds later, patting my brother on the back and ruffling up my hair in greeting. My mother went into the cabinets and grabbed plates and set groaning plates before each of us. She'd made my favorite: rice and teriyaki chicken with a light gravy sauce. My eyes grew wide, I'm sure. I can't help myself. Even after that ice cream, my appetite suddenly returns. I immediately dig into the dish before me, my brother laughing at my antics. I shoot him a dark glare, which shuts him up in an instant. Now my mother and father laugh at me and my brother. I slow down the amount of food I'm shoveling into my mouth and wash it all down with some juice.

"Alright, I think you should be able to last long enough to tell us about your day with all that in your stomach at one time." My father joked.

I nod and begin retelling my day's events from Iruka-sensei's boring lectures to my chakra mold and me making friends with Shikamaru. When I finish my story, my parents are smiling at me with pride. My brother smiles too. Slowly, I smile along with them.

"Aki, how would you like it if your brother and I let you in on the Tamahashi family jutsus a little early?" My father asked me.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long again! I just finished finals, and now that I'm finally free of all the stress, I can finally have some down time to post. I hope everyone's enjoying everything so far, anyways, until next time, ja ne! 


	4. Third Shadow: The Noble Art of Tamahashi

**Disclaimer: **Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Third Shadow: The Noble Art of Tamahashi

My eyes widened with shock.

"Really, Otou-san? You and Nii-chan would teach me?"

My brother and father nodded, their smiles growing wider. My eyes lit up and I nearly started jumping up and down in my seat with excitement.

"Oh please, please, please! I want to learn!" I exclaimed vehemently.

"We can start after dinner if you'd like. Your brother can start teaching you tonight. I can't teach you as I've got lots of work to do."

I nodded fervently, very eager to start my lessons.

"Besides, you're supposed to be better than Sasuke, remember? This way you'll have a head start. I hear it takes a while before Sharingan is unlocked." My brother said with a smirk.

I nodded slower this time, if I nodded any faster; I swear my head would've flown off.

I finished my dinner quickly that night, not wanting to waste any time that could be spent training. After dinner, my brother went down into the shop and told me to follow. Puzzled, I followed after him.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is Kage Chozou no Jutsu. Mainly, it's only used here in the store, to get things out of sealed objects, plus it helps keep thieves out of the _really_ dangerous stuff we've got laying around here. It's not too hard to do. Now watch and learn, sis." He said to me. "Kage Chozou no Jutsu!"

He made a one-handed seal before reaching into the cash register, his hand darkening slightly and becoming semi-transparent before going through and waving at me from a shadow of a shelf on the opposite side of the room. I watched in utter amazement, unable to believe my eyes. Could I really learn how to do that? As if reading my thoughts, my brother replies, "I'm sure you can have it down in no time. It didn't take me too long to learn it."

My brother smiles at me before showing me the proper hand seal, instructing me step by step. I gather my chakra into my hand and imitate my brother. My fingertips start to go through before my fingers once again solidify.

"Almost, Aki-chan. But that was really good for a first try. Try again, but try to concentrate on only focusing your chakra to your hand and imagining that it will go through."

I nod, taking a breath and reforming the seal.

I can do this. I just have to imagine it. That's easy. But I have to concentrate and put chakra into it. That's the hard part. But I can't give up. I have to keep trying. I _will_ be a fine kunoichi! Just like how brother said! I can do this!

"Kage Chozou no Jutsu!"

I push my hand forward, all the while, believing my hand will go through. My hand touches paper bills and coins. I look to my brother, who looks shocked and proud at the same time. I look at my hand, still in the register. It's through all the way up to my wrist. I smile.

I can't believe I did it. But I'm glad I did. Otou-san will be so proud of me. I try to pull my hand out, but it doesn't work. Uh-oh.

"Uhhh…Nii-chan, I can't get out." I said nervously.

My brother laughs. "Are you stuck?" he asks.

I nod, and he sighs, forming the seal, his shadowed hand finding mine in the register, pulling me free.

"I forgot to mention that in order to get out of objects you decide to stick your hands through, you have to keep the jutsu active so you can be able to slide your hand in and out of things. We can try that now, but you look bored." My brother explains to me. "I've got an idea…grab some shuriken and kunai and meet me in the yard. Let's have a match."

I grin. I've always wanted to perfect my shuriken and kunai throwing skills anyway. I grab a holster and head out the shop back door, into the small yard we have behind the shop, where my brother waits for me, strapping on his shuriken holster and adjusting his Konoha hitai-ate.

"Ready?" He asks me.

I nod. Of course I'm ready. He nods, signaling to begin.

"Try to hit me, don't worry, I'll block. But the point here is to try to penetrate my defense." He instructs.

I nod, reaching for a kunai, preparing to strike. My brother smiles at me and I smile back, releasing the kunai, a shot that would've pinned my brother nicely to the backyard wall if it wasn't blocked by his shuriken. I don't like kunai as much as I do shuriken. It's probably why I had told my brother a few years back to demonstrate how to make one. I remember I sat with him for hours until he finally finished it. It was a very beautiful shuriken. I was more surprised when he had given it to me and said, "Here, for you." The memory made me smile, but I was snapped out of my reverie by my brother.

"Hey, stop daydreaming Aki-chan. If this was a real battle, you'd probably be dead by now."

"Yeah, yeah I know Nii-chan. I'll try to quit spacing out on you…"

He laughed at me again. He's always laughing at me. But I don't really mind it too much. I reach for two shuriken, crossing my arms before letting them fly. My brother blocks one and catches the other in his hand, sending it right back at me. Quickly thinking, I throw a third shuriken and knock it out of the air, at the same time releasing a fourth, which my brother doesn't notice. It catches his sleeve and pins an arm to the wall.

"Ok, that's enough Aki-chan. But that was really great…" He said as he pulled my shuriken out from the wall with his free hand. "It's getting late, and you have another day at the Academy ahead of you. So you'll need to rest up for that. Maybe you can ask Shikamaru to come over, that way you can show him your new jutsu. I bet he'd be real impressed."

I nod, collecting all the weapons lying scattered around the yard, going inside, finding that I was indeed quite tired. I yawn and put the kunai and shuriken away, heading to my room and climbing into bed. My brother comes in a few minutes later to tuck me in, and we say goodnight. I close my eyes, eager for the days ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the third chappie! Thanks for reading, everyone! I do hope everyone likes it, anyways, I know it's rather slow right now, but I swear it'll pick up within the next chapter or so. So just stick with me for right now. XD Anyways, ja ne minna-san until next time! 


	5. Fourth Shadow: Neji

**Disclaimer: **Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Fourth Shadow: Neji

It had been a year and a half since my first day at the Academy, and I had learned a lot. I was one of the fastest excelling students in the entire Academy. Well except for Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hinata's cousin Neji, along with a kid named Rock Lee and a girl named Tenten. Besides all of them, I was on top and I was feeling good, but not good enough. I still wanted to surpass them. I had to be the best. I had to be an awesome kunoichi for my brother. As we sat in class, taking more notes on battle strategies. At least this year was more exciting.

"Pop quiz!" Iruka said loudly, causing the class to groan. "Now, now, don't complain! It's your fault for not listening! _Again!_"

"Iruka-sensei! That's just cold!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You will do the pop quiz whether or not you're ready for it!" Iruka replied with a grin.

At this, the son of the Yondaime pouted and began to sulk. Iruka smiled slightly and shook his head, turning towards the blackboard where he had written up all the notes that everyone was supposed to be taking. Curious, I stared at him. Big mistake. The guy was insane! It was like he saw me staring at him from the back of his head!

"Tamahashi Aki!" Iruka called, now turning around, the board erased.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei?" I replied innocently.

"In battle strategy, what would be the ideal angle and speed to throw your kunai if your opponent is attacking you from above and his height is approximately one foot taller than you?"

Wow. He's seriously crazy. That's a near impossible question. Honestly! I'm a little kid! You're asking me about physics and geometry! Naturally, I kept that thought to myself, and looked down at my notes.

"Anno…not to be rude Iruka-sensei, none of this is in our notes, and that's a very hard question to ask."

"Hai, you're quite right. It's good to know that you're paying attention. One of the few that actually is…"

Iruka made a pained face before it darkened to one of anger.

"NARUTO!" The enraged sensei roared.

Naruto grinned sheepishly from the doorway where he had obviously been attempting to sneak out. "Hai, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

Suddenly a very big-headed Iruka towered over a tiny Naruto. "YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR SEAT AND NOT MOVE UNTIL THE BELL RINGS!"

As if right on cue, the bell signaling the end of the day began to ring. The Uzumaki boy grinned and quickly shot to his desk and grabbed his things before heading out with Hinata and Sasuke. Quietly, I packed my things, noticing that Shikamaru was waiting for me. Together we walked out where Toji waited.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Boring. We just took notes again." I answered, yawning as if to further prove my point.

"Very troublesome…" Shikamaru added.

Toji smirked. "Iruka-sensei's being boring again? I could've sworn I told him to spice up the lessons a bit."

"I guess he didn't listen to your advice Nii-chan. But at least I was praised by him for being one of the few people in class today that was paying attention."

"That's great!"

I paused. He didn't really sound like he meant that. He sounded sort of distant, almost as if he was sort of saying "Yeah whatever…" Toji-nii-san isn't like that. What's going on? Maybe he's just growing up? I guess…

I shrugged it off and waved a farewell to Shikamaru and walked off with my brother.

Itachi was a little ways ahead of us, Sasuke at his side, and Toji turned to me. "Hey, Aki-chan, I've got to talk to Itachi for a bit, so go back to the shop and wait for me ok? If you want you can test some of the new shuriken I've been making. Just don't hit the customers or any of the lights."

"Okay," I replied, skipping off, forcing a smile.

Wow, he ditched me. My own brother just ditched me. As I continued up the road I rounded a corner and turned to look back, only to see Itachi doing the same to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha sibling walks past me, spotting a bright orange jumpsuit ahead of him. No need to tell me who it was. Sighing, I walked back to the shop, alone. Sadly, I wasn't paying attention and I walked right into someone.

"Oh! Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said instantly, politely bowing low as my father had always taught me when you apologized.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt. Are you alright?" A boy's voice asked.

I straightened up and met a pair of beautiful lavender-white eyes. I recognized him instantly. I had just walked into Hyuuga Neji, cousin and guardian of the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. I couldn't help but stare at his pale skin and pale eyes and beautiful black hair. He was a year older than me and in one of the higher classes at the Academy. Everyone was calling him the Hyuuga genius. I flushed slightly as I realized that he was giving me an odd look, wondering if I'd fainted with my eyes open while still standing up.

"Hai…I'm fine…" I replied finally.

"My name's Neji. Hyuuga Neji." The young Hyuuga boy said politely.

"Hajimemashite, Hyuuga-san. Watashi wa Tamahashi Aki." I responded, just as polite. (A/N: That translates to "Pleased to meet you, Hyuuga-san. I'm Tamahashi Aki.")

"Hey, do you know my cousin, Hinata?"

"Hai, she's in my class at the Academy. Are you looking for her?"

Neji nodded vigorously. "I have to find her quick before Hiashi-sama gets mad at me for not being a good guardian." He explained.

"Oh I think I saw Uzumaki-san a few minutes ago. Where ever he is, Hinata-san is bound to be there too. They're best friends aren't they?"

"Hai, they are. I hope you don't mind me troubling you, Aki-san, but do you think you could show me which way Naruto went? If…if you're not busy of course…"

I glanced up the street where I could see my house from where I stood. I debated on lying just to go home. But eh, what the heck? It can't hurt to help someone out. So I agreed, naturally.

"Oh, I was just walking home. But sure…he went…anno…this way…"

I turned around, heading in the direction I had seen the orange jumpsuit disappear to. In a few minutes, orange clothes appeared in our vision and beside him was a girl with long black hair.

"Arigatou Aki-san! I'll see you tomorrow at the Academy. Sayonara!" Neji said, bowing politely before running up to Naruto's trio which consisted of Hinata, Sasuke, and of course, Naruto himself.

"Um…bye…?" I replied uncertainly, Neji's departure too sudden for my brain to process.

With another sigh, I turned around again, headed back to the shop. As I walked, I heard familiar voices behind me.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, that was the fourth installment. I know it's a rather bad stopping point, but eh. And I apologize for lack of updates. School's been killing me and I haven't had the time to do much. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and ja ne until next time! 


	6. Fifth Shadow: Changed Yet Still the Same

**Disclaimer: **Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Fifth Shadow: Changed, Yet Still the Same

"So, are you sure about this? I mean, it's a year away. You sure you want to join?" Itachi's voice asked.

"Hai, I'll even do it the same night you do." Toji replied.

"What about your mother and sister?" The elder Uchiha brother enquired.

"Well, I don't want to leave Aki-chan alone. I'll do nothing about my mother. My father, sure. He's easy. But my Okaa-san is someone you don't want to mess with. She's a tough kunoichi when she needs to be."

"That's what the point of the training was! So you could be able to eliminate them! You're lucky your clan is so small. I've got over five people on my list already."

"Heh. That sucks."

"Hey, who's that kid in front of us? She looks like your sister. Oh Kami-sama! She _is_ your sister."

"Hopefully she didn't hear anything…"

"Yeah, _hopefully_…"

"Aki-chan!"

I turned, hearing myself be addressed.

"Nii-chan!" I exclaimed, acting surprised.

"Why aren't you home yet?"

Geez, nice to see you too, Toji. I bet you're just worried I heard you, right?

"I kind of…anno…got sidetracked…"

"What'd you do? Buy another book?"

Ok, that sarcasm's pushing it. Who are you and what've you done with my brother? You're being…such a jerk.

"For your information, Nii-chan, I went to go help Neji-san find Hinata-san." I replied, my bitterness seeping into my voice slightly.

"Alright then. Well Itachi, looks like we have to go our separate ways."

"Ja ne, Toji!"

"Ja ne, Itachi!"

And so, at long last they parted. Finally! Seriously, those two are never _not_ with each other. They're on the same team for Kami's sake! You would think he sees his best friend enough.

"Oi, we're going home." He said, not looking at me.

"Fine." I replied, not looking at him either.

"And don't talk to me with that attitude."

"Yes, Nii-chan, I apologize. I'm just grumpy from all the notes in class today."

Wow, that sounded sarcastic. Hopefully he doesn't care. He never really cares when I use sarcasm. Toji seemed not to care, just as I had hoped and predicted, and he ruffled my hair.

"C'mon, I'll give you a piggy-back ride, Miss Grumpy-face. That might cheer you up."

I smiled. Now that he's finally acting like himself. He crouched down and I jumped onto his back like I always do, and we passed by the Uchiha bakery stand, and Nii-chan stopped and turned to me.

"Do you want a cinnamon roll?" He asked.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" I said excitedly, bouncing on his back, eager for the baked good which I adored.

Cinnamon rolls were my most favorite baked good. Well, cake and bread imported from a faraway country called Korea was the top of the list, followed by cookies and cinnamon rolls, and immediately after that was Konoha-baked cakes and sweet breads and other baked goods from other hidden villages.

"We got another shipment of the Korea baked things. I saved some for Aki-chan, since I know she likes it so much." The Uchiha woman behind the counter said with a smile.

I never knew her name, but she knew mine, and she knew what kind of stuff I liked. I watched her as she pulled out a bag specially labeled "Special gift for Aki-chan" along with a separate bag which contained my cinnamon roll.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! YAY!" I chirped happily from my perch on my brother's back. "I'm getting cinnamon rolls and Korean baked yummy-stuffs!" I sang.

My brother laughed at me.

"Ok, so how much is all of that going to be?" He asked.

"It's on the house, Toji-san! I saw Aki-chan had a frown on earlier, so I want her to smile that beautiful smile she always does!"

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" (A/N: A very, very respectful way to thank someone. Also means "Thank you very much" I believe. Provided that the Japanese my own Chichiue taught me is correct…)

"Thank you!" I said, bowing to the best of my ability on my Nii-chan's back.

Toji handed me the bags, and I pulled out my cinnamon roll, in its sticky, frosting-covered, sugar-loaded glory and bit into, savoring the taste of it in my mouth.

"If you wipe any of the cinnamon or frosting on my shirt, you are so dead." Toji warned.

I knew he was joking. I playfully put a bit of the roll in his hair.

"Aww, Aki-chan! Now it's gonna stick together and it'll hurt when I have to comb it!" he whined, once he realized what I'd done.

"That's why you wash your hair. Silly, Nii-chan."

"Alright mischief maker! Prepare to meet your DOOM!" My brother said in a faked evil voice, adding a well-practiced evil cackle at the end.

"Waah! Oh no, Nii-chan's gone crazy!" I replied, pretending to be scared.

We'd played this game before, so many times.

"Let's see how you fare against the forces of gravity! I shall make you fear me and your little cinnamon roll too! Muahaha!"

I couldn't help myself. I started giggling like crazy. Brother made a one-handed seal, and he broke out into a run, and next thing I knew he was standing on the side wall of our shop, and passerby watched us as we, to them, hung horizontally from the wall. He walked around to the back of the shop and walked back down to the landing of the stairwell that led to the front door of our apartment that resided on the floor above the clan store.

"Weee! That was fun Nii-chan!"

Toji laughed again, and opened the front door using a Kage Chozou. That was how we locked everything. Only clan members who knew the jutsu could open the locks. Of course, the blood of every Tamahashi had to be smeared on all the locks so the jutsu knew who to disengage itself to. I guess that's probably why we've never gotten robbed. People have undoubtedly tried. There's a special burn left on anyone who has tried to force entry through any one of our locks or doors. I've seen a few around. They're mostly teenagers, I hardly see adults since they're usually evil nin, which is why they were trying to force entry in the first place. So the adults are usually caught before I ever see them. But there are a couple of them around.

When we walked in, the scent of delicious food wafted from the kitchen. I slid off Nii-chan's back, my stuff from the bakery clutched firmly in my hand, still munching on my cinnamon roll.

"Tadaima!" I called. (sp? "I'm home!")

"Okinaerinasi!" My mother greeted in reply. (sp? O.o I think it's a basic reply of "Welcome back/home!" something like that…I'm only ½ Japanese and I barely know the language. Gimme a break, okay?)

"Okaa-chan! Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"Nan ja?" she replied.

"Nii-chan got me the yummy bread and cinnamon rolls and I met the Hyuuga genius today!"

"Sugoi ne! That sounds like you had a very exciting day, my dear musume." (Musume daughter. Sugoi ne Wow.)

"Hai! It was!"

"Well, dinner's ready, so how about we talk about this over some good food, ne? Besides, I'm sure your father would love to hear about your day, it sounds very interesting."

"Okay, Kaa-chan!"

I sat down in my normal seat, Nii-chan sitting in his usual spot as well.

"Oh, Toji, I'll need you to watch the shop tonight and tomorrow all day. I've been assigned on a special project by the Hokage-sama. Besides, you could probably teach Aki how to run the shop while she's there. She's got to learn how to sometime, ne?"

"Hai!" My brother agreed with a grin.

A sudden puff of smoke caught our attention.

"Konban wa, minna-san!" My father greeted.

"Otou-san!" I exclaimed.

I leapt up from the seat I had just taken and ran to my father who wrapped me up in a tight bear hug.

"Hey kiddo!" He said while still squeezing me.

"Our daughter tells me that she had a very interesting day…" My mother began.

"Oh? Did you, Aki-chan?" He asked, releasing me and kneeling down to my height so he could look me in the eye.

"Hai! I met the Hyuuga boy today! And Nii-chan got me the yummy stuff and cinnamon rolls!"

"So you met Neji, ne? Is he a nice boy?"

"He's very polite, Otou-san. He wanted help finding Hinata-san."

Just talking about Neji made me think of his face, his captivating pale eyes, and his raven-colored hair. I could feel the heat gathering in my cheeks as my father continued talking about him. That was when my brother smirked, noticing my flushed face.

"I think Aki-chan has an ickle-crush!" He said, laughing, pointing at me.

My blush darkened. "Shut up, I do _not_!" I retorted defiantly.

"Oh yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you anymore."

Nii-chan started laughing again. He took a few seconds to calm down before turning to look at me. My face was still flushed, but it was more of an anger flush now.

"Look, it's ok to like someone. It's perfectly normal. But just wait a while before you start getting involved in relationships. Love is a complicated thing. It makes you happy, and sometimes it makes you cry…or, it can make you go completely ballistic and you want to bash someone's head in. Like Dad does to Mom when he complains too much."

"Oi! I don't drive your mother _that_ crazy! Do I?" My father protested.

He looked to my mother, who simply sighed and shook her head. "You drive me to the brinks of insanity sometimes…I have no idea how I've been able to put up with it for so long…" she said finally with a laugh. "Now come on, everyone sit down before dinner gets cold."

"Hai!"

x0x0x0x

A bell tinkled and brother looked up, waiting for the approaching customer.

"Kon'nichi wa, how may I assist you?" He asked politely.

I looked up, curious to learn the tricks of the trade. A boy just a few years older than me approached the counter. He had glasses and silver hair tied back in a low ponytail, his Konoha hitai-ate resting proudly on his forehead. Obviously this kid was a genin.

"Anno…do you have those cards? The Nin-info cards?" The genin-boy asked.

"Oh, hai. We have various types, would you like some assistance in choosing the right ones?"

"Iie, I know which ones I'm looking for."

The boy seemed to notice my brother's flak jacket. "Ne, are you a Chuunin?" he questioned, his eyes widening behind his spectacles.

"Hai. Are you taking the exam that's coming up?" My brother asked, now interested.

"Yup! Is it hard?"

"Not really. My team and I, we got through alright. A bit banged up for a while, but we made it."

"Wow, then you all must have really good team work, ne?"

"Hai! Our team's so close that we thought and did everything alike. Quite scary if you put the three of us together. Only difference between us is our appearances."

The genin boy glanced over at the Nin-info card display and picked up a large stack. "Ok, I'll take these."

Nii-chan took the cards and cast a dispelling jutsu with a one-handed seal (obviously our special anti-theft jutsu that most shopkeepers had), his free hand punching in a few numbers into the register. The boy paid, and received his new cards in a special box to hold them in.

"Ok, all you need to do to use them is put some of your chakra into the stack so it knows your chakra signature. You may want to do a few practice cards with information about yourself and your friends or family. And to wipe a card blank, just use your chakra to pull the data from the card. Alright, you're all set! Have a great day and good luck with the Chuunin exam. I'm sure you'll do well!"

"I will do my best! And thank you!"

The boy took his purchase and happily ran out of the shop. Then brother turned to me. "I think now would be a good time to teach you about everything in the shop…"

I nodded. Honestly, we have so much cool stuff in here; I only know what half of them do. It'd be a bit stupid if I was running this shop and I didn't know what I was even selling. That'd look _really_ bad. Nii-chan took my hand, and started a tour of the shop, pointing at everything and explaining, making me repeat until he approved of my explanation. It was, to say the least, a very interesting day.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been super-busy, but now that I'm finally out of school, I have a bunch of time! So updates should be more frequent and not such a rare occasion. Anyways, that was chapter five, so ummm, yeah. 


	7. Sixth Shadow: Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Sixth Shadow: Hide and Seek

Another year had passed, and as of late, Nii-chan has become even weirder than before. But he still acted like himself, taught me jutsu and about all the stuff in the shop. Thanks to him I could now proudly say that I'd mastered all the Tamahashi clan jutsu. And I knew almost every item in the shop like the back of my hand. I was very proud of myself. I couldn't have been happier with life. Iruka-sensei was always commenting on how much like Nii-chan I was becoming, and I talked with Neji-san a little more, when Hinata-san was over with Naruto. So basically, life was great. Nii-chan was slowly letting me run the shop, with his supervision, of course.

I sighed. Yes, life was good…

x0x0x0x

A bell tinkled overhead, and Itachi walked into the shop.

"Hey, Toji!" The Uchiha greeted.

"What's going on, Itachi?" Nii-chan replied.

"So…you get that sword that I wanted?"

"Yeah, I've got it here. I actually just finished it last night."

Nii-chan ducked behind the counter and retrieved a long thin box. "Here it is, just how you asked for." He opened the box and a sheathed blade was revealed to be inside. "Aki-chan, stand back."

I obeyed and retreated a few steps as my brother unsheathed the blade. Itachi let out a low whistle. "Wow it looks nice. How much?"

"Half-price. I'm giving you my best friend discount."

Itachi smiled, and handed my brother the money.

"Hey can I test it?" Itachi asked eagerly, waving the still unsheathed blade around the shop, one of his swings coming too close for comfort.

"Meep!" I exclaimed as I ducked.

"Sorry Aki-chan. I guess I should be more careful," The Uchiha apologized.

"You nearly took my head off! Nii-chan, you should know better than to let Itachi-san wave his sword around in here! It's dangerous! And it could hurt the merchandise! Go with him in the backyard or something! I want to live, Nii-chan. I'd really like to not get my head chopped off by your best friend because of an accident." I said scathingly.

"Heh, she sounds like your mother, Toji."

My brother walked over to me and patted my head. "Alright, we'll go in the yard. But call me if any other customers come in, alright?" he said.

I nodded, and took a place behind the counter. After a few minutes, I could hear the telltale sounds of a sparring match. Curious, I glanced out the window.

Itachi was so quick. I could see the Sharingan active, and my brother was parrying Itachi's swings with his sword with two kunai. Nii-chan leapt backwards, throwing his kunai, which Itachi blocked. While he was distracted, watching his weapons be deflected so effortlessly, Itachi's sword barely grazed past his arm. He winced slightly, taking note of the shallow wound on his forearm, pulling out shuriken from his holster, using the Shuriken Kage Bunshin skill. Itachi blocked most of them, but didn't catch one of them, which left a thin scratch on his cheek.

Nii-chan disarmed Itachi quickly, kicking the sword out of the new owner's hands. A Taijutsu match had begun. Nii-chan reached for his holster, but every time he tried, Itachi pulled his arm away before he could grab one. Grabbing one of the deflected shuriken on the grass with his teeth, Nii-chan used the sharp edge to slice at one of the Uchiha's hands, which now held him in a choke hold. Itachi released him, and Nii-chan sent a powerful kick his way, knocking the Uchiha off balance, and sending him several feet away, his sword within reach. Itachi made some hand seals and used the special Katon jutsu, a large ball of flame headed for my brother. Nii-chan also made hand seals and retaliated with a Mizu jutsu. Fire and water strained against one another before water won at last. Itachi released a shuriken, which went every way known to man, my brother dodging with ease. And then, Nii-chan found that the shuriken had a wire attached to it, and he soon found that he couldn't move. Then, Itachi picked up his sword and charged.

I stood up immediately, grabbing the first thing within an arm's reach. Itachi was going for a kill. I didn't care about the store. I had to save my brother. I'd grabbed a fuuma shuriken, I twirled it quickly between my fingers, letting it fly, severing the wires that held my brother captive, and catching it, as it came back around. I made a hand seal.

'Kage Hokou no Jutsu!' I thought.

I vanished, and reappeared in Itachi's quickly approaching shadow, parrying the strike with the fuuma shuriken, staring right into Itachi's crimson eyes.

It was a few seconds that Itachi strained his blade against my shuriken, the edges cutting into my hand, before he realized who his new opponent was.

"Itachi-san that's enough. I think you've had enough practice for today. Please leave." I said in a commanding tone.

I ignored the blood that began to drip onto the ground from my injured hand.

"Oh what's the problem, Aki-chan?" My brother asked.

"He was about to _kill_ you, Nii-chan. I had to protect you."

My brother laughed, as usual. "No he wasn't. We both just got carried away. It's been a long time since we've sparred together. We were just enjoying ourselves."

Itachi shut his eyes for a second, the Sharingan now gone, his normal dark eyes staring me in the face. "I guess I _did_ get a little too excited from the fighting…" The Uchiha admitted solemnly.

My brother shrugged off the loose wires and handed Itachi back his shuriken. "Here. I think it's good Aki-chan stopped us. If I'm not in that shop when my mother gets back, I'm in for it. Besides, we can duke it out later." He said.

Itachi nodded, lowering his sword. I lowered my shuriken, and the three of us walked in, putting away equipment, Itachi sheathing his sword, putting it back in the box.

"I'll see you later…" Itachi began.

"Yeah…_tonight_…" My brother replied in a low whisper, in an attempt for me to not hear.

But I heard anyway. Itachi gave a brief nod of acknowledgment, turning to leave, exiting as my mother walked in.

She looked rather tired. "We're going out to eat. Your father should be back soon."

"Speak of the devil…" Toji said, as our father came in.

I waved, my mother noticing my injured hand. "What happened to you, dear?" she asked concernedly.

I glanced at it. The wound was deeper than I thought, and for the past couple of minutes I'd been bleeding all over the counter. "Oh, this? An accident." I replied innocently. "I was practicing with a fuuma shuriken, and when I caught it, I almost missed, so it cut me."

"Bandage that up, dear. I don't want it to get infected."

I did as I was told, and once the bandages were wrapped, we left the shop, headed for some barbeque.

x0x0x0x

I went to sleep and found that slumber came easily. It was a very busy day for me. All that Academy and shop-keeping, along with fight-prevention really wore me out.

It only felt like five minutes that I'd been asleep, but it had been at least an hour or two. Someone was shaking me awake.

"Wake up, hon. Please wake up. Oh Kami-sama, please don't let them have got you…" My mother's voice said urgently.

"Wha…? What's going on…?" I asked.

I heard my mother's sigh of relief. "There's someone in the house. I don't know how they got in, but they did. I need you to get up and get your shuriken and kunai, ok? I'm going to leave for five minutes. Your father and brother are looking for the intruder right now. I have to make sure that they're not up here. I don't want you to get hurt. You can't exactly defend yourself very well right now." My mother explained.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost ten-thirty. But time doesn't matter. The Uchiha clan has already been attacked. The same person who did it might be in the house. Be happy that your father is Captain of the ANBU."

I stumbled out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. I strapped on my holster and put on my supply pouch, my mother waiting for me in the doorway.

"Aki-chan, please be careful. I'm going to try to help your father. Try and sneak out and get help, alright?"

"Okay, Okaa-chan."

And then she was gone, and I stood alone in my bedroom. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my room, standing in the hallway. Where do I go? I can't just stand here. They'll surely find me. I'll go downstairs and try and sneak out the back door. That sounded like a good a plan as any.

Quietly, I crept down the stairs, praying that they wouldn't decide to be creaky this time. They were silent. I walked forward, into the shop, only to find myself grabbed and pulled into a corner. The person covered my mouth, but not before I could yelp with surprise.

"Shhh…they're down here." The voice of my brother whispered.

I looked around fearfully, seeing nothing in the pitch-black darkness.

"Stay here, Aki-chan. I think I see him."

I nodded, still in his grip. He released me, and I saw the faint outline of his form disappear, his steps not even making the slightest trace of a sound.

"Otou-san? Where are you?" My brother called out.

"Nii-chan! You're giving away your position!" I hissed.

"Hush!" My father replied finally, in a harsh whisper.

"Found you…" My brother muttered.

I had moved from where I was, seeing as you should move once you call out to someone in a dark room when an intruder's inside. It's common sense to move so they don't find you. I had found my brother's form, which had not moved from the center of the shop. I watched my brother's movements, straining my eyes to see his dark form. He turned, hearing movement. And then he leapt forward and tackled someone to the ground.

"Nii-chan!" I exclaimed.

The sound of a weapon coming out of its sheath sang in the darkness.

"Toji, get off, it's me!" My father's voice said hoarsely.

"Nii-chan, it's just Otou-san!" I said, appalled.

"It's a bunshin." My brother replied in a level voice.

"Run, Aki!" My father commanded.

"Don't listen to him, get Okaa-san. It's the intruder, Aki-chan!"

I took a few steps back. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused.

_Crash!_

A shelf toppled over, a shower of weapons raining down. Sounds of grunts and straining were heard in the silent shop. I could see two figures struggling, the moonlight slowly filtering through the shop windows. It was a full moon, so the light was bright.

_Slice! _

_SKRISH!_

"Guh…Kanna…"

I felt blood shower me, and it covered me like a blanket. It was all over me. The moon rose, and light illuminated the shop. There lay the body of my father; one of the ANBU swords embedded in his chest, blood pooled everywhere. His body had shuriken and kunai sticking out of him, undoubtedly from the contents of the shelf falling on him. He had been slashed across the throat, where blood was still flowing out, spraying everything around, covering it with a thick coat of blood.

"Ugh…"

_Ting!_

Towering above my father's body was my brother, bathed in blood, one hand still on the handle of the sword, the other yanking out stray kunai and shuriken that had fallen on him.

"Nii-chan…you…you…I…I…" I said, thunderstruck.

"Aki-chan, don't scream." He said.

I did the exact opposite. This was one request I couldn't obey. I screamed into the night, shrieking as loud as I could.

"OTOU-SAN!"

"Shut up, Aki!" My brother snarled, dropping the usual formality of attachment.

The bell by the door rang, and in walked Itachi.

"Has it been done?" he asked.

"Hai."

"What about your sister?"

"I'll deal with it right now."

"Hurry up. Her screaming will have attracted some attention. The rest of the ANBU are already looking for me. I'll be waiting outside the gate."

"I'll be there soon."

Itachi disappeared from sight, and my brother turned to me. Who was he? I didn't know him anymore. This boy had my brother's face, my brother's skills, and my brother's talent. But he was not my brother. No. Not anymore. My brother died tonight. He died the moment my father did. The moment that this murderer killed him.

"Why…?" I asked.

"I wanted power. I have potential for greater things. I'm much too strong, much too talented for the assignments that the Hokage and our parents give me! I'm not a child, Aki-chan. I've surpassed them both. I deserve better. You will realize this in time. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you become a genin. And I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you become the fine kunoichi I know you will be someday. But this is the path I have chosen. Just know that once you realize you're being held back, I will be waiting for you."

My vision started to blur, and tears streamed down my face. "Where are you going, Nii-chan? Why do you have to leave? Just…just say it was an accident! You were looking for the intruder! And you thought you got him, and you accidentally killed Otou-san!"

"Iie, Aki-chan. I was the one who said that there was an intruder in the first place. There wasn't one to begin with. I'm going with Itachi, Aki-chan."

"Then…then where's Itachi going?"

"With Akatsuki."

"You can't leave me to go with them! I _need_ you Nii-chan!"

"I'm sorry…"

He stepped towards me, and hugged me tight.

Then I felt pain in the back of my head, and I saw darkness. The last thing I heard was quickly retreating footsteps and the shop bell ringing one last time that night.

x0x0x0x

I opened my eyes, and found myself in Konoha hospital. I saw my mother sitting in a chair nearby, her eyes swollen and red, obviously from crying for a long period of time.

"Kaa-chan…?" I called out.

Immediately my mother was on her feet. "Aki-chan! Oh Aki-chan, you're alright!" she exclaimed, at my bedside. "Kyuubi-sama! She's regained consciousness!"

Kyuubi walked into the room, coming up to my bedside.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I…don't know…" I replied.

Honestly, I didn't know how I felt, or how I was supposed to feel. I couldn't really remember what had happened either.

"Can you remember?" Kyuubi asked.

"No…I don't know what happened…"

"Do you know your name?"

"Hai! It's Aki! Tamahashi Aki."

"Do you know your brother's name?"

Obviously, I was being tested for amnesia.

"Toji…" I whispered.

Just by saying his name, I started to remember. The events of that night suddenly unfolded, and I could feel my father's blood showering me. In horror, I looked myself over, finding my skin clean. Not a single trace of blood.

"He did it." I said suddenly, not caring if I didn't make sense.

"What?" My mother asked.

"Nii-chan did it. Nii-chan did everything. There wasn't an intruder. He made it up. Nii-chan killed Otou-san. He went with Itachi-san. Itachi-san said that the ANBU were looking for him."

Kyuubi seemed curious. "Did your brother tell you where he was going?" she asked calmly.

"He said…he was going to join Akatsuki. With Itachi-san."

"I see…Aki-chan, do you know why Itachi was running?"

"No…why were the ANBU after him?"

"Itachi killed his entire clan. Except for his little brother, Sasuke."

"Nani? Why? Where's Sasuke? Is he ok?"

"Sasuke is in my family's care. My son Naruto found him. Sasuke told Naruto that Itachi killed the clan simply so he could see what he was capable of."

"That's horrible."

"Hai, it is…"

My memory decided to remember something else. It was a year ago, and I had just met Neji-san. That conversation…it was…talking about this!

"Kyuubi-sama…" I said in a small voice.

"Hai, Aki-chan?" she asked.

"I think…I might have known…"

"Might have known what?"

"I think I might have known that Itachi-san was going to kill his clan and Nii-chan was going to kill Otou-san…"

My mother's face looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" she exclaimed.

"I-I forgot about it."

"How did you know?" Kyuubi asked, ignoring my mother.

So I explained the conversation I had overheard. I couldn't tell how my mother felt about the information. She simply stormed out of the room in silence. At that moment, I felt lower than dirt. I should have said something…then nothing would have happened. Otou-san would've been alive. Sasuke's family would be alive. It was all my fault…

I could've stopped this. All of this. But I did nothing.

It's all my fault.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile. Haven't had much time with finishing up all that end of the year crap in school. Plus, I've been having difficult times with one of my friends. We're kind of in a fight that was my fault, so I'm in the process of mending our rather broken friendship. So anyways, enough of my sorry ass life, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to post more soon. Ja ne until next time and please review! 


	8. Seventh Shadow: Graduation

**Disclaimer:** Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Seventh Shadow: Graduation

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh. Not another morning. I slammed my hand onto the top of the alarm, and it stopped its incessant ringing. I dropped my arm, falling back into a deep slumber once again.

"Aki! Wake up! Now! You can't be late today! Tomorrow's the graduation exam! You need this day to study! Iruka-sensei will most likely be reviewing everything you need to know for tomorrow!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

_Fine_. I grumbled. I rolled out of bed, landing on the hard wood floor with a thud, suddenly waking up. I grabbed some clothes, stumbling into the bathroom, looking at my twelve-year-old self.

I dressed, brushing my teeth, and combing through my long black hair. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and my eyes widened.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I ran out of my room and into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast, chugging some juice, sticking a corner of my toast into my mouth as I strapped on my holster and supply pouch, sliding down the banister and running out the door, eating my toast as I ran.

I reached the Academy just in time to see a crowd of girls disperse, Sasuke leading the mob. He's being chased. AGAIN.

I sighed, and walked inside, ignoring a certain blonde-haired, orange jumpsuit clad boy talking to a dark-haired dog boy while a fox and dog fought playfully nearby.

Drumming my fingers on the tabletop, I glanced at Shikamaru. For once we thought the exact same thing.

"How troublesome…" we said in unison.

Naruto had left the moment he saw the note on the board indicating that Iruka-sensei was in a meeting. Then everyone began to crowd around the windows. I rolled my eyes.

Naruto was pulling another prank. As usual. I looked over at the Hokage monument, which was the object of attention for today.

"Best Dad Ever!" were the words painted above the rock carving of the Yondaime. Below the carving of the Sandaime were the words "Dirty Old Man". In the space directly to the right of the Yondaime's rock carving, words were in the process of being painted on. I squinted, and saw Naruto suspended from a rope, paint buckets in hand. Finally Naruto had finished with his Hokage monument additions. His final message next to his father's face read, "This Space Reserved for Uzumaki Naruto!"

I rolled my eyes. Geez. What a dork.

A few minutes later Iruka-sensei showed up, Naruto in tow, tied up. The class started laughing. I was one of the few that didn't.

"Tomorrow is the Academy graduation exam and you choose to cause trouble now? What will your parents think when they see what you did?" Iruka scolded.

Naruto looked away from Iruka-sensei, muttering "Yeah, yeah". And thus the sensei finally cracked.

"Time for a review test on Henge no Jutsu! Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka yelled.

I groaned. When it was my turn, I made the seal, rolling my eyes before crying out, "Henge!" I turned into a perfect Iruka clone. He nodded and I dispelled the jutsu, walking back to my seat.

Sasuke was next and all the girls got excited. I sighed, Shikamaru nearby, sleeping.

"Henge!" Sasuke yelled.

Smoke obscured him from view, and a perfect double of Iruka stood in the place that Sasuke was.

"Excellent job Sasuke, you can sit down now. Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" said Iruka.

Naruto stepped up, ignoring the whispers from the other students about the whole test being his fault.

"Henge!"

A large cloud of smoke hid him, but when it finally cleared, a tall blonde-haired woman with her hair in pigtails, a pair of blonde fox ears, five fox tails, and clad in naught but her skin, small wisps of smoke covering her more intimate areas. The nude fox girl blew a kiss at Iruka, whose jaw was hanging on the floor for just a second before a huge stream of blood shot out of his nose, which sent him crashing backwards. Naruto returned to normal, laughing. "I call it Sexy no Jutsu!" he announced proudly.

Iruka recovered, and using his special 'Demon Head' to yell at the kitsune boy. "You Dumbass, don't invent stupid skills!" he roared.

The force of the yell had blown Naruto's hair back, and the entire display would've been quite impressive if the whole effect hadn't been killed by the two pieces of twisted tissue jammed up Iruka's nose so he wouldn't faint from blood loss.

I sighed. Another long day…

x0x0x0x

I walked home, watching as the Hokage monument's additions were washed away by Naruto himself. I reached the shop and walked inside. My mother stood behind the counter.

"Your shift." She said.

"Yeah…" I replied.

She stepped away from the counter and I took her place. My mother retreated upstairs, and I was left alone to work.

When five o'clock rolled around, I put up the "Closed" sign, and locked the front door, checking that all the downstairs locks were still undisturbed and secure. I trudged upstairs, finding dinner waiting for me. I ate in silence, washing my dishes and heading into my room, shutting the door without a word to my mother.

We never talked anymore. If we ever did, it was in a business-like way. We never asked "How was your day?" or "What did you do today?" Such questions were lost to us. Ever since that fateful night, my mother and I became entirely different people. I locked away who I was, hiding behind a frozen wall all the time, and my mother just became angry. Everything I did was never good enough for her. She accepted nothing less than perfection from me. I was allowed no distractions either. I had two purposes. Become a ninja and run the store. Then I had sub-purposes. Obey everything I'm asked, respect people, excel as a shinobi, and listen.

I went on my computer a bit, playing a few games of solitaire before I got bored. I sat in my room, waiting for the sun to sink lower into the horizon, waiting for the shadows to come. Once there were enough shadows, I stood, practicing my ninjutsu.

"Kage Chozou no Jutsu!"

"Kage Hokou no Jutsu!"

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kagemusha no Jutsu!"

I slumped heavily onto the floor, exhausted. I was at my limits. My chakra was just about gone. Panting, I tried to catch my breath. Man, I needed a chakra boost. Stat. Where else to go? The kitchen of course. Food's the fastest way to recover.

My mother sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. I went into cupboards, sensing my mother's stare.

"What're you doing?" she asked finally.

"Getting something to eat." I replied stiffly.

"You already ate."

"I've been practicing again. I'm nearly out of chakra."

"Fine. But you're not allowed to have anything that's going to keep you up all night. You need to sleep so you can pass the exam tomorrow. You know how disappointed I'll be if you don't even make it to Genin level."

"Yes, I'm aware of that…"

I made a lunch meat sandwich, adding a slice of cheese, taking it to my room with a glass of milk. I ate, feeling much better, and then at long last I retired, going to sleep.

x0x0x0x

"Now, for the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin no Jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room." Iruka announced.

"Aburame, Shino."

And thus, the waiting game had begun. I sighed, slumped over my desk, half-asleep.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Shikamaru was poking me awake, and he had a hitai-ate attached to his shoulder.

"Huh…? Is it my turn?" I asked sleepily.

"You have five more people before your name." He replied.

"Why'd you have to wake me?"

"So that you'll be awake enough to perform the Bunshin."

"Wow, Shikamaru, the master of troublesome is going out of his way and being troublesome just to help me."

"You're very troublesome…I'm only doing it because I know how your Okaa-san is."

"Heh. Thanks for that."

"Tamahashi, Aki!"

I stood up, stretching and walked into the next room.

Iruka smiled. Mizuki-sensei looked anxious.

"Aki, I want you to make three bunshin clones of yourself."

I nodded, seeing a bunch of Konoha hitai-ate resting on the table in front of where Iruka and Mizuki sat.

Alright, this is easy! I made the hand seal.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Iruka smiled, and I looked around, three identical clones of myself. "Congratulations! You pass."

Iruka-sensei handed me a hitai-ate, which I tied around my neck. I left the room happier than ever.

I did it. I became a shinobi. Now, I just have to make sure I'm really good at it. I will be a fine kunoichi. You'll see, Otou-san. I'll be great. Just like you said I would.

'"_I'm sorry I won't see you become a genin._"'

It's okay, I guess.

'"_And I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you become the fine kunoichi I know you will be someday._"'

You will see me. Don't worry you will. Some way or another, I'll see you again.

'"_But this is the path I have chosen._"'

Well, this is mine. And my path, I will become stronger. So strong that I will surpass you.

'"_Just know that once you realize you're being held back, I will be waiting for you._"'

I want you to know that once you realize that you're just being forced to tag along, I will be waiting for _you_. Even if I have to knock that sense into you myself. You're not like Itachi. You two are polar opposites of one another. I _know_ you. You're not like this.

I found Shikamaru outside, we chatted happily and we talked about our test. But then people started looking towards a lone figure sitting sadly on a swing.

"Look, the Hokage's son failed. He's the only one who did, too. Probably because he's a hanyou. I mean, no offense to Kyuubi-sama or Hokage-sama, but that _thing_ shouldn't be allowed to graduate." One of the graduates said.

I whirled around and faced them.

"Hey! Don't say such things! You call him a _thing_? An abomination? How _dare_ you say something like that! If anything, you're the _thing_, the _abomination_. People who can't accept someone different from themselves haven't got the right to call themselves human. You aren't human if you aren't different, and if you can't accept someone who doesn't look like you, then you deserve to be shunned from society. If anyone should ever be the outcast, it's _you_. Not _him_. That boy is the son of the Yondaime, Uzumaki Ken, and in my opinion the greatest Hokage we've ever had. You should honor that boy, honor him! He is Uzumaki Naruto, and even if he's failed today, he will undoubtedly become the next Hokage of Konoha no matter what!"

The students around stared at me, gaping open-mouthed.

"Anyone else going to complain about Naruto? Come on, anyone else wanna bitch and complain about him? I've got plenty of 'love' to go around! If none of you are gonna stand up and be a man about it, then SCRAM!"

Everyone backed away, Shikamaru and Chouji looking on, impressed.

I don't know where all those words came from. They just…happened. It was weird, but I don't know how or why, I seemed to have gained a great amount of respect for Naruto. Even with all his jokes and pranks. That was just who he was. Throughout all his prankster qualities, there was an undying will and a heart of gold that could never diminish, no matter what happened. Because Naruto was just, well, Naruto.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about not updating. I've been really busy as of late, and I kind of forgot about updating this one, I've been preoccupied trying to work on my other story, and I guess I got a little too carried away. Anyways, I'll be posting up the next couple of chapters of this one, seeing as I have several of them at my disposal. So ja ne until next time! 


	9. Eighth Shadow: Rin sensei

**Disclaimer:** Aki is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Eighth Shadow: Rin-sensei 

Five o'clock rolled around and at long last I put up the "Closed" sign on the shop door. My mother wasn't home so I decided I'd go and practice my taijutsu before going up to make myself dinner. I had to learn to cook on my own, the hard way. Mother was hardly ever home. She seemed to have missions every five minutes. And with an empty house and no means of preparing food, I had to learn or starve. A few burned dinners later, I learned.

I had gone upstairs to get a drink after an intense training session, only to find that my house was completely empty. Of course, Okaa-san had a mission tonight. It amazed me how much noise the chinking and clinking of her glasses and plates made filled our home. It was so quiet that I could clearly hear the neighbors' conversation next door.

The silence that penetrated the house was deafening. It wasn't that I hated silence, I liked it, but what I didn't like was how alone I felt in that silence. The worst of all, it allowed me time to reflect back on memories I had thought that I'd long since laid to rest. My thoughts were drawn to today's Genin exam and my graduation. Today was not my first graduation, but my second. Last year when I had first turned twelve and it was time for the Genin exam, I had made the choice to fail.

Last year's exam was also a Bunshin no Jutsu. I did technically create the three required clones of myself, only the third was roughly half the size of the other two and it was somewhat deformed. Iruka-sensei had told me that I had passed and had tried to hand me a hitai-ate. I refused. I had made the choice to remain at the academy until I could pass the exam perfectly. So I handed back the object the symbolized my graduation and walked out the door without another word.

Okaa-san was furious when she found out. She tried to force me to accept the hitai-ate. But I still refused. I wanted to earn it by myself, not because my mother was overly threatening to me. I wanted to prove that with my own skill I could accomplish whatever I set my mind to. But after a while, once my mother had finally allowed me time to explain, she didn't push the issue. She actually understood me for once. I was grateful for that. But now that I had passed myself, it seemed I had nothing left to work for.

The silence was everywhere. I couldn't stand it. Then my thoughts drifted to him. What would he think now if he could see me? Would he recognize me? Where was he right now? Why did he have to leave? The one day I would have loved to have had him here with me, my stupid brother was off with an organization whose ideals he didn't even believe in, fighting for causes that were lost to him. Even as much as I hated the fact that Toji had left our family and killed our father to join Akatsuki with Itachi, I couldn't hate my brother. I'd tried many times, but the harder I tried, the more pain it brought me.

I went to bed, trying to clear the thoughts from my mind. Okaa-san wouldn't be back for a while. There was no sense in waiting up for her.

That night I dreamt of him. I dreamt of that night and the blood showered over me once more.

x0x0x0x

The morning routine was the same. I got up, ate some toast, and went to the Academy. Iruka-sensei was halfway through a speech about being official shinobi, and I was half-asleep.

"We tried to balance each team's strength," Iruka began, holding up his clipboard.

The rest of the students, myself and Shikamaru excluded, let out a loud "What?" of protest, which Iruka-sensei ignored. When silence had settled in once more, Iruka-sensei continued and began announcing teams. I fell back into my state of half-sleep, not listening. I came back to the world just in time to hear Iruka-sensei announce the team I would be on.

"Team nine, Suzuki Jun, Watanabe Mariko, and Tamahashi Aki." He said.

I inwardly groaned. Mariko was a member of Sasuke's fan club and she just so happened to be the person I'd yelled at about Naruto the previous day after graduation. Glancing over at her, I could see she was just as displeased about the idea of having me on her team as I was.

Iruka finished up the list and then looked up at the class from his clipboard. "Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin senseis. Take a break until then," he said smiling.

The class began to filter out the doors; I simply stayed in my seat, slumped over the tabletop.

"Ugh, why'd I have to get stuck with _you_ on my team?" came Mariko's disgusted sounding voice.

I ignored her. This only seemed to infuriate her.

"Um, hello! I'm like, talking to you! It's only polite to _listen_ to the person that's speaking to you, or at least PRETEND you're listening!" She continued to rant on.

"Hm? What was that?" I said raising my head slightly to look at her, the sound of her voice finally seeming to penetrate my dulled senses.

"AUGH! You're just-you-oh forget it!" She yelled angrily, storming off.

I sighed and lowered my head back onto the desk and really did fall asleep.

x0x0x0x

A while later I was being poked awake. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but our sensei's arrived," came a voice.

I rubbed the sand from my eyes and realized that Jun, the only boy on the team, had woken me. I stood and stretched, following after him.

We ended up at one of the training grounds. There I saw a woman with brown hair and purple rectangle marks on each of her cheeks. Mariko was waiting, angrily tapping her foot.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can start the introductions!" The woman said cheerfully. "So, I'll go first. My name is Kiyouindo Rin. I like medical jutsu, the time I spent as Ken-sensei's student, and helping people. I dislike Iwa shinobi, losing my comrades, and perverts that don't take a clue to not act perverted in my presence. My dream is to become a great medic-nin like Tsunade-sama and Kyuubi-sama. My hobbies are singing and sword dancing. Also, like Naruto I'm a hanyou, a wind hanyou to be exact, so I don't have any animal ears or limbs."

I shot Mariko a quick glance. It was bad enough she was against Naruto for his hanyou heritage, but if she was going to be against our sensei, there'd be hell to pay from me.

Rin-sensei turned to Jun. "You next," she said.

Jun nodded. "My name is Suzuki Jun. I like to practice medical jutsu and mizu jutsu. I dislike seeing my family or friends getting hurt or getting into arguments. It's my dream to one day live in a world free of foolish wars between the bordering shinobi countries. My hobbies are practicing jutsu, helping the elderly, and spending time with my family."

Rin then turned to look at me. I simply nodded and went into an introduction of my own. "My name is Tamahashi Aki. I like to paint, read, and learn new jutsu. I dislike annoying people, perverts, people who think they know everything when they don't, and people who call others hypocrites and bigots when they should take a look in the mirror. My dream is to be accepted into society as a normal person and become a powerful shinobi, as well as create a new clan skill so I can finally make a contribution that will prove my worth of having the Tamahashi name. My hobbies are tinkering in my family's shop and making new weapons and reading."

Finally Rin-sensei turned to Mariko. "My name is Watanabe Mariko. I like-no _love_ Sasuke! I also like the girls in the Sasuke fan club and going to parties. I dislike people who are completely rude and heartless and yell at you for expressing your own opinion," she broke off and shot me a death glare. I smiled innocently and waved. "It's my dream to launch my own supply of beauty products and get married to Sasuke-kun! My hobbies are putting on make-up and playing with my hair in different ways to get Sasuke to notice me."

Our sensei faced the three of us and beamed. "Well, I've learned a lot about you. So, what type of jutsu to each of you specialize in? Jun, I know you work with medical jutsu and water, but how about you guys?" she said, gesturing to me and Mariko.

"Kage jutsu, some taijutsu," I said before Mariko could open her mouth.

"What type of kage jutsu?" Rin-sensei asked.

"Well, my family is distantly related to the Nara's so we're more practical and offensive-oriented, while the Nara clan specializes in assassination types of kage jutsu." I replied.

It was really amusing to watch Mariko get more and more upset. Rin-sensei directed her attention to the beauty-obsessed girl and even I was inclined to listen. I just had to know if this girl was actually good at _anything_.

"I'm very skilled with genjutsu and scented beads. I'm more of a long-range person so I don't have a lot of expertise in taijutsu." She said, her voice sounding glum.

I was surprised. She really WAS good at something. My thoughts of shock were soon interrupted by our sensei.

"Well guys, it's been great getting to know you all. But tomorrow, I want you three to show up at this spot at eleven o'clock. We're going to practice our teamwork skills. So until then, ja!" She said.

With that, Rin-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing as our meeting was over, I began to walk home. It was getting late and I needed to get home in time for my shift at the shop, otherwise Okaa-san would have a fit. I shoved my hands into my pockets, reminding myself of how Shikamaru often walked like this. The thought brought a small smile to my face. I made it home and walked through the door, prepared to face my mother's wrath.

"You're late, two minutes," she said in a hard voice.

I sighed. Geez, hello to you too, mother. Of course, I couldn't expect her to say that. I don't know why after all this time I'm still so surprised when she complains about me as a form of greeting. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I nodded and took my place behind the counter. My mother retreated upstairs and I was left alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy with school, plus recently my internet's been having issues. Hopefully I'll get more updates out, but I can't make any guarantees. I'm supposed to be moving this summer, so if that's the case, don't hold your breath for any new updates for quite some time. Hehe…anyway, review! 


	10. Ninth Shadow: Teamwork?

**Disclaimer: **Aki's story is © to me, all events referring to Naruto and his friends that Dragon Man included in his fic, "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" are hereby © to him. All other things are hereby © to their respectful and rightful owners.

* * *

Ninth Shadow: Teamwork?

I sighed with boredom as my shift dragged on. So far I'd had to chase out random children that were looking to play with the more dangerous pieces of equipment and helped an incredibly nervous Academy student pick out some decent kunai. I felt bad for the kid, so I gave him a free set of shuriken that would work well with the kunai I'd helped him choose. Of course, I'd have to pay for those shuriken out of my pocket. Mother hated it when I was too nice and gave things out for free or at discounted prices. If only my mother could understand the change of the times and competing for business. Then she wouldn't mind my occasional acts of kindness so much.

I glanced at the clock. "Four-thirty? That's it?" I groaned. Yet another half hour of boredom. I slumped down on the stool at the counter and pulled out a book and started to read.

The tinkle of the shop bell filled the shop and I quickly bookmarked my place in the book.

"Welcome to the Tamahashi clan shop. How may I be of assistance?" I greeted in a dull and bored voice.

"Aki-san, you sound so dead," Replied a very familiar voice.

I looked up at the speaker and locked eyes with Neji. Immediately I felt my face grow warm and I quickly ducked beneath the counter to hide my developing blush, pretending to be searching for something.

"It's good to see you, Neji-san," I said, reappearing from behind the counter when I felt my moment of shock and embarrassment had safely passed. "So, what can I get for you today?"

Neji walked forward, looking around the shop, coming ever closer to the counter. I had to fight down the butterflies in my stomach and nearly hit myself in the gut in the process to counteract all the fluttering. Thankfully the Hyuuga genius didn't seem to notice my fight with myself.

"I need some new shuriken," He said finally. "And I was wondering if you've got any weights; I'd like to improve my speed."

I nodded numbly and pinched my leg hard beneath the counter and my cool and collected self snapped into place. Almost mechanically I moved to the shuriken display rack and motioned Neji over to take his pick of the lot.

Neji stared at the rack in deep thought, pulling a few sets off the shelves and examining them. After turning over a set in his hand, he gave a curt nod. "I'll take these," He said in approval.

I nodded numbly in response and then proceeded towards the part of the shop where the weights were on display. Neji followed after me and studied the display with mild interest. He sighed in a rather defeated manner and turned to me.

"Which do you recommend?" He asked.

Honestly, I hadn't been expecting him to ask me anything. I nearly jumped two feet in the air. But I was glad I recovered quickly. "Um…I'd go with these," I began, motioning toward a set. "These use your chakra and the weight is adjustable so they can be made heavier or lighter, whichever your preference is. And if you press this little seal here," I continued, pointing at an inscribed character on the center of the weight. "The weights will come right off. So if you're crossing a river or something, they can be easily removed so they won't drag you down."

The Hyuuga genius grinned and nodded an okay. I took his silent approval as a 'yes' to purchase them. I rang up his purchases and was about to hand him his change only to notice he was staring at the cover of the book I had been reading.

"What book is that?" Neji inquired, trying to make out the peeling lettering on the spine.

The book belonged to my father. He often read it to me as a bed time story when I was younger. I hadn't been able to put it down since. It was one of the few treasures that I had to remember him by.

"It's um…_The Hobbit_ by J.R.R. Tolkien." I replied embarrassedly.

"Oh that's a good book," Neji commented with a friendly smile which made my legs suddenly feel like they were made of jelly. "Have you read anything else lately? It looks like you've nearly worn that book out."

I shook my head. "No, I haven't really found anything I'd like to read. Do you have any recommendations?" I asked.

The Hyuuga genius stood silent in thought for a moment. "I think I know just the book for you," He said.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"_The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

I handed him his change and before I knew it, he was gone. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now four fifty-eight. I hadn't realized that I'd been with Neji in the store alone for so long. A small smile worked its way onto my face. I got to speak to him for nearly a half hour and I didn't do anything foolish or embarrassing in front of him.

I closed the shop and grabbed my wallet and ran to the book store. When I came out I had a brand new copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_ in hand, my wallet now considerably lighter. It didn't matter to me that I spent nearly all my savings on the book. It was worth it to me. For Neji, anything was worth it.

I sighed and walked quickly home and made a small meal for myself before I retired to my room where I spent most of the night awake reading my new book.

I must've fallen asleep on my desk because the next thing I knew it was bright and sunlight was streaming through the cracks in my blinds. I blearily gazed at the clock and noted it was ten forty-five. Then I finally remembered that I was supposed to meet my team on the training grounds at eleven. I sat up with a jolt and scrambled and ravaged my room for some clean clothes, stumbled out into the hallway and forced food down my throat and finally strapped on my shuriken and kunai holsters while shoving my feet into my shoes.

I was out the door in a matter of moments and sprinting down the streets of Konoha.

At last, the training grounds were in sight. I could make out Rin-sensei, Jun, and Mariko standing around waiting for me. Rin-sensei was checking her watch and looked up at me with a smile.

"Ten fifty-nine, you just made it," She said as she put away her watch.

I stood there panting and struggling to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mariko smirking at me. I didn't have time to worry about her though. All that was on my mind was that I was happy I wasn't late.

"Today we're going to do a basic teamwork exercise," Rin-sensei began once I had caught my breath.

"A teamwork exercise? What kind of exercise will it be?" Mariko asked at once, rudely interrupting Rin-sensei.

"Now, now Mariko, let me finish and I'll tell you," The jounin replied.

I grinned with satisfaction; Rin-sensei's words effectively shut Mariko up.

"As I was saying," Our sensei continued. "We're doing a basic teamwork exercise. Here's the deal, I have two bells. You three have to work together to take the bells from me. However, because there are three of you and only two bells, this means that the person without a bell will be sent back to the academy. So if you want the bells, then come at me like you're going to kill me. Everyone understand?"

It took a while for Rin-sensei's words to sink in. I wasn't sure if I'd heard right. It was a lot to process. Honestly, how is a person supposed to react when they tell you to try to kill them, especially when that person is someone you know and like?

"Anno," Jun began hesitantly, sensing the confusion in the air. "You want us to attempt to kill you in order to obtain the bells?"

"Hai, sou desu," Rin replied. "Are we all ready?"

The three of us nodded.

"Good, then let's begin."

And with that, she vanished.

I was the first to react. I darted immediately into the cover of some trees, listening hard. A second later Jun had joined me, crouched a few feet away on a thick branch. Mariko was still standing in the clearing, looking like a complete idiot. I shook silently with laughter. Beside me, Jun sighed, shaking his head.

"Idiot," I mouthed at him, my eyes glancing in Mariko's direction.

Jun grinned. "Agreed." He mouthed back.

"Hey! Where'd you all go?" Mariko called out loudly. "Hello?"

I started shaking with a much more violent bout of silent laughter, Jun joining me this time. If I laughed any harder I would be crying tears of mirth.

"Oh! Are we supposed to be hiding?" Mariko exclaimed suddenly.

_Now_ she gets it! I rolled my eyes theatrically, Jun sighed again, hanging his head a little. Finally, Mariko darted into some nearby brush and disappeared from my view.

I went back to straining my ears, hoping to pick up the tiniest indicators of movement.

Then, a twig snapped a few yards to my left. I glanced sharply at Jun; he nodded an affirmative, letting me know he'd heard it too.

I looked towards the source of the sound, moving silently in the trees. The greenery was packed in much tighter over here; the trees grew within inches of one another, effectively blocking out all the sunlight. It was pitch black.

Jun was following behind me silently, his eyes straining to see in the darkness. I kept moving forward, deeper into the trees. It was as dark as night, with the exception of one bright white spot of sunshine that had managed to break through the densely packed forest-area.

"_Stay here, Aki-chan. I think I see him._"

I froze. _His_ voice was echoing in my mind. I pressed the heel of my palm to my forehead, hoping to drive the memory out.

I kept moving closer to the spot I'd heard the twig break, still listening hard. A tree branched groaned a little from weight being applied to it. I started toward the new sound.

"_Run, Aki!_"

Otou-san. I paused again. Jun looked at me curiously.

"What?" He mouthed at me.

I shook my head at him. Why was this happening now? Why was I remembering this now? And why, even after all these years, was my memory of that day still capable of tearing me to pieces inside? As I thought about it, the pain and betrayal I'd felt that day raged within me, like tongues of flame, slowly burning me alive.

The spot of sunlight reminded me of the moon that night and how it had cast the shop in its silver glow. Staring at the spot of light, I saw the body of my father. The blood showered over me, seeping deep into my skin, my hair, my clothes.

"_Aki-chan, don't scream._"

I was staring at my father's limp form again, covered from head to foot in his blood. Toji stood towering above me. I was seven years old all over again. I was back in that moment of time, the moment everything I knew in my life drastically changed. Toji was covered in my father's blood, looking like the murderers I had been raised to fear and avoid than my own brother.

I screamed. And then, I felt like I was falling. Falling back down to the suffocating pressure of my long-suppressed memory.

"_I'm sorry_…"

The shop bell tinkled overhead, sounding so very far away…and then it kept tinkling and jingling and ringing. This wasn't part of my memory. Where was I? What was going on?

My eyes were closed. I opened them immediately, taking in my surroundings. It was brighter. I was back in the main clearing, lying under the shade of a tree. I sat up quickly, my head in my hands.

"Aki?" Came Rin-sensei's gentle voice. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly. "What happened?" I asked, my voice coming out muffled from behind my hands.

Giggling sounded from a few feet away. I scowled at Mariko who was just about squealing with delight.

"You fell out of the damned tree, idiot!" She trilled at me. "Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

A rage unlike any other filled every fiber of my being. "Shut up. Shut the _hell_ up. You have _no idea_ what I've had to live through!" I snarled at her.

Mariko's laughter was silenced at once; she stared at me, her eyes wide and fearful. Rin regarded me with an interested expression, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Jun sat nearby, choosing to not stare at me, even though the shocked look on his face betrayed the emotions he was trying to hide from me.

"Well, as Mariko said, you were up in the darker part of the trees over there and Jun tells me that while you both were tracking me, you kept stopping midway until finally you simply fell off the branch. I caught you just before you could hit the ground though," Rin-sensei explained. "Now, I know that people don't go randomly falling out of trees. Did something happen to you personally to cause this, er, incident?"

I sighed. "It was a long time ago," I muttered. "It doesn't matter anymore; just a memory." I looked up at Rin-sensei to see a knowing look cross her face.

Being a Jounin, Rin-sensei was naturally well-aware of the night of the Uchiha massacre as well as the events that took place that same evening in my own house. All the adults knew. The exact details of that night weren't as widespread among the residents of Konoha. Not like the story of how the entire Uchiha clan was decimated by one of its own; everyone knew that one. Only a handful of people knew mine.

"Oh, I get it," She said instantly. "I can see how then and now are related situations."

"What? What's going on?" Mariko demanded, sounding annoyed to not be in-the-know.

"Nothing to worry yourself about, Mariko," Rin-sensei replied curtly, effectively ending all further discussion. She glanced worriedly at me.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

Rin-sensei nodded once. "Alright, training's over for the day. We'll meet up again when we have a mission. I'll send along a message for each of you telling you when and where to be. So, not bad work today, you three. Still needs a little work, but some of you work together better than others. You're all dismissed."

Jun stood up and gathered his things, setting off at once. Mariko followed shortly after. I stood and prepared to take my leave, when Rin-sensei stopped me.

"Aki, a minute?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Are you doing alright? I know this must be pretty difficult for you right now,"

"I'll be okay."

It was silent for a moment. "You remembered that night, didn't you?" Rin-sensei asked after a time.

"Yes."

"I should've thought about how you being in those trees would be so similar to that night. It was dark then too, wasn't it? And you were searching for the intruder, yes?"

I nodded. "Dark as pitch until the moon came out, and then I could see…everything." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry,"

I shook my head at her. "Iie, Rin-sensei, it isn't your fault. I wasn't expecting that to happen. I wasn't even thinking about it at all. It just sort of happened. I let myself get caught up in that memory. So it's my fault," Just like that night was my fault. I could've stopped it. I knew what was going to happen, and I did nothing.

Rin-sensei nodded slowly, dismissing me with a wave of her hand. I turned around and headed home, putting my feet to the pavement, not even needing to watch where I was going. I'd walked down these familiar streets all my life.

I kept my head down as I walked, avoiding the eyes of the passersby. I didn't want to be seen like this; I didn't want anyone to see me. I wanted to disappear. I moved through the streets like a wraith, not even stopping to realize that I had just passed within two inches of Neji. I could feel the stare of the Hyuuga genius on my back and I imagined his confused and somewhat worried expression that he would have on his face at that moment.

I just kept walking. I made it to the shop and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so it's been ages. I apologize. I had tons of stuff going on like surviving my final year of high school, working on my Inuyasha fanfic, taking tests, trying to get into college—which I am now in, by the way—etc, etc. Anywho, I'm in college now, UC Irvine woot! It's been a long overdue update; I apologize for the over one year gap. I'll try and keep updating this story, but I can't make any promises. I've actually started working on an original work—also known as A NOVEL—so that's been taking priority. Which is why my fanfics have suffered massive delays in updates; I've been working on my original stuff instead of fanfiction, hehe. So, until next update, ja ne!


End file.
